Conventionally, when a plurality of processes are involved in a task to be performed in a system including devices such as machine tools and robots, for example, a Gantt chart has been produced in advance to determine allocation of each process to each device and the order of execution of the processes.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a device configured to produce a task plan in advance when a product is to be manufactured from a plurality of members.